1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a word processor, more particularly to a word processor which is operable to produce and display desired Chinese characters on a monitor by virtue of inputting the orthodox radicals in the desired Chinese characters with the use of a standard keyboard.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Presently, there are many different kinds of word processing systems available in the market for enabling Chinese characters to be typed with the use of a keyboard so as to display the typed Chinese characters on a monitor. However, all of the conventional word processing systems have been considered inconvenient by the ordinary dictionary users since none of the conventional word processing systems is operable to display desired Chinese characters on a monitor by virtue of inputting orthodox radicals of the desired Chinese characters from a standard keyboard. For instance, since a great number of homonymic characters is common in the Chinese language, a group of homonymic characters is displayed on the monitor for manual selection when a conventional phonetic word processing system is operated. Also, because of the complexity of the Chinese characters, a group of characters, having different meanings, but with the same codes, is displayed on the monitor for manual selection when a conventional calligraphic word processing system is operated. It is time-consuming for the operator to make a manual selection of the proper characters from the displayed group.